I Saw Auntie Kissing Santa Claus
by TheWriter67
Summary: Kara and Lena visit Alex and Maggie for Christmas, and of course they visit the adopted Sanvers' son Max as well. SuperCorp


Kara and Lena had been dating for five months now. They had moved in together last month and they loved it.

"Kara! Could you fly to the store and pick up more sugar?" Lena was in the kitchen working on the Christmas cookies while Kara wrapped the presents in their living room. Since they were both pretty busy most days, it was hard to stay on top of things. She heard Kara throw something. "Please be careful."

"I am! Just sugar?" Kara asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Well maybe more wine." Lena said as she turned to face her girlfriend. Kara was smiling as she walked towards Lena. She lifted a hand to Lena's cheek.

"You got flour everywhere."

"Well we are doing this kind of last minute. I might be rushing a little."

"We'll get it done in time." Kara smiled as she snuck a cookie, well not snuck cause Lena was frowning. She'd been caught. "Just one?" Kara pouted and Lena chuckled. Her girlfriend was adorable.

"Just one Kara. Go get the sugar and I'll make another batch for us to eat during movie time." She watched as Kara grinned and then flew off. "Don't go breaking anymore windows in your hurry Supergirl." Lena mumbled to herself. She continued baking and hummed along to the Christmas music they had playing. After about thirty minutes, she began to worry. Lena pulled out her phone just as a breeze passed by. "What took so long?" She turned to face Kara and saw that she was dirty. Dirt and soot covered her face a suit. "Did you fight someone over the sugar dear?" Kara huffed.

"No I was going to the store when I saw a fire. Someones tree caught on fire, so I helped put it out then I decided to go get a new tree for the family, and then I thought that they'll want some decorations to put on the tree so I got those and I feel bad cause the kids were crying because their toys got set on fire too. Sorry rambling again." Kara said as she rubbed her neck. "Oh! Wine and sugar!" She yelled as she held them up. Lena laughed and shook her head.

"Well we can get some gifts for that family to deliver with the rest." Lena smiled as Kara grinned brightly. Supergirl was already going to deliver presents to the orphanages and children's hospitals tomorrow, what was one more home?

"Yeah!" Kara jumped in the air making Lena laugh more.

"Adorable. Now let's finish baking and wrapping. We have a lot to do." They really had their hands full, but it was going to be worth it.

… **...**

The next day was a hectic one. Their morning started off with Supergirl being called to save the day. Lena had stayed in bed for about thirty minutes before sighing and getting up to start her day. She showered and then made coffee. After that, she made sure all the presents were sorted so that Kara could make quick work of delivering them. Lena sipped her coffee as she stared at their full living room.

"I'm going to be so hungry after delivering all of those." Kara said as she landed and looked at all the gifts. Lena turned to see Kara smiling. She was excited to make people happy. It warmed Lena's heart.

"We need to be at Alex and Maggie's place by seven tonight. We better start now, and then get you fed so that you won't eat everyone's meal tonight."

"Can't a girl have breakfast first?" Kara pouted and Lena laughed as she walked towards the kitchen with Kara right behind her.

"Pancakes?"

"With whip cream?"

"Anything for you." Lena said as she placed a kiss on Kara's lips.

… **...**

"Why do you insist on wearing the beard?"

"I'm super Santa" Kara said as she placed her hands on her hips. Lena shook her head. Kara wore her super suit, Santa hat, and beard.

"Whatever makes you happy. I'm going to go pack our bag for our stay at your sisters. Get to delivering super Santa."

"Yes mam!" Kara saluted before grabbing a big bag of presents. She flew off leaving a laughing Lena Luthor.

"I fell in love with a dork."

… **...**

A few hours later, Kara landed on their balcony for the final time with a thud. She leaned against the railing to stared at the city. She smiled softly as she listened. All around them people were laughing, some were singing, but overall everyone sounded happy. She felt Lena lean against her back.

"You look happy." She wrapped her arms around Kara's waist. "I love seeing you look at ease."

"I wish you could hear this. Everyone sounds so happy."

"I'm sure it sounds beautiful. All the presents delivered?"

"Yup!" Kara turned around in Lena's arms and leaned her forehead against her girlfriends. Lena chuckled and pulled the beard down. Kara smiled and leaned in to kiss Lena. "Supper Santa made a lot of people happy. They even gave me cookies! Oh and everyone says thank you for the cookies. Super Santas girlfriend is great at baking."

"You did not bring me into it."

"Not your name, but everyone knows Supergirl has a girlfriend." Kara rubbed her neck as she looked away from Lena. A few seconds later, Kara felt Lena laughing.

"Dork." Lena hugged Kara tighter. "But my dork."

"Yup!"

"Come on inside dear. I'm getting cold and so is your first dinner." She barely finished speaking when Kara had picked her up and ran inside. Lena sat down at their table and watched as Kara dug in. "Please don't choke Kara. We need to leave in an hour and a half, so eat and then go take a shower. I've got all our stuff ready to go." Lena stopped talking when she saw Kara staring. "What?"

"Oh nothing. You're just amazing." Kara said making Lena blush.

"Thanks..." She placed a quick kiss on Kara's cheek. "You're pretty amazing yourself." The rest of Kara's meal was in peaceful silence. Lena just leaned against her girlfriend and thought about how lucky she was.

… **...**

"I could have flown us there."

"No Kara."

"But it would be quicker!"

"Stop being so impatient dear. We're driving in a blizzard. It's bound to be slow."

"Ugh!" Kara leaned her head against the window. She pulled out her phone and texted her sister.

'We'll probably be there next year.'

' _What's wrong?_ ' Lena looked over and grabbed Kara's phone. She held the phone while turning her eyes back to the road.

"We will be there soon Kara. Don't worry Alex."

' _Kara?_ ' The phone buzzed again and Lena sat it back on Kara's lap. After a few seconds Alex gave up and decided to call them.

"Alex!"

" _Kara what's going on?"_

"Kara if you open your mouth to complain so help me I will..." She trailed off on her threat knowing Kara knew what she'd do.

" _Lena?_ "

"Kara's upset that I'm driving us. She wanted to fly us there."

" _Kara would you calm down?"_

"You can talk Kara."

"Sorry. I just wanna see Max!"

" _You will._ "

"But it's slow!"

" _Kara..."_

"It's okay Alex. She's just tired and hungry. We'll be there in ten minutes."

" _Okay just come on in when you get here."_

"Tell mom I get Max when we get there!" Kara yelled. Alex laughed.

" _You can take that up with her yourself._ " Alex hung up and Kara looked at Lena.

"If you jump out of this car I will not be sleeping next to you during our stay."

… **...**

When Lena pulled up and parked at the house, Kara jumped out and grabbed all their bags. She stood at the front of the car holding a hand out for Lena to take.

"I really thought you'd run off without me."

"Never!" Kara grinned and together they walked up to the house. Without knocking, the two stepped inside.

"Little Luthor! Little Danvers!" Maggie yelled as she wrapped them both in tight hugs. She took some of the bags from Kara and led them upstairs to one of the guest rooms. "Dinner should be ready in ten minutes. Winn and James are playing video games with Max. Alex, Lucy, and Eliza are in the kitchen." Maggie said before she left the room letting the two girls relax.

"Let's go put the gifts under the tree. Well besides the ones from Santa of course." Lena said.

"You mean the ones Alex wants me to 'deliver' tonight? I hope she doesn't actually expect me to go down the chimney."

"But you're super Santa!" Lena laughed and Kara pouted. "Come on super Santa. Let's take these and say hi to everyone." Lena led Kara back downstairs and together they put presents under the tree. Kara grinned as a little boy ran over to them.

"Max!" Kara lifted a laughing six year old into the air and hugged him. Max was Alex and Maggie's adopted son. He had soft brown hair that Kara loved to ruffle up.

"Aunt Kara! Auntie Lena!" He yelled. Lena laughed and walked over to them before hugging them both.

"Hey Max!"

"Santa is coming tonight!"

"Yes he is!" Lena chuckled as Kara ruffled the boys hair.

"Have you been good this year?" Kara asked.

"Yup!" Max said excitedly.

"Dinner!" Maggie yelled. Kara grinned. She loved food. Lena shook her head and followed Kara to the kitchen. Kara hugged everyone and then it was Lena's turn for the hugs.

"Everyone sit!" Eliza said loudly. James and Winn took a seat on the opposite side from Kara who was pulling out a chair for Lena and then pushing her back in when she sat. Then Kara took her own seat beside Lena.

"Awww how sweet." Winn said. Kara stuck her tongue out.

"What can I say? I'm a gentlewoman." Lena snorted beside her.

"Yes you are dear."

"You guys are making my teeth rot." Winn said quietly. Soon the food was passed around and everyone was happily eating. Some made conversations while others chose to listen. Max mainly spoke.

"Can we set out cookies for Santa? And vegetables."

"Vegetables?" Kara asked as she took a drink. Lena covered her mom to stifle a laugh. Alex and Maggie laughed.

"Of course Max!" Maggie yelled.

"Why vegetables?"

"Because Mommy says that Santa should be healthier."

"Thanks mommy..." Kara grumbled. Lena pinched her side.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Max." Lena said as the boy jumped up from the table in joy.

"We'll clean up. Go start a movie and well watch it after we finish, then you can set out Santa's treats." Alex said.

"Whhhhhy?" Kara groaned.

"You better behave." Lena said. Kara just pouted. Winn, James, Lucy and Max ran off into the living room while Lena and Kara helped clean up. Eliza smiled at the two. At least her daughter was happy. Alex leaned against a counter watching her sister.

"Now don't break our chimney tonight."

"Why do I gotta go down it?"

"Cause Max is little. He thinks Santa always comes down the chimney. Don't ruin his vision of Santa Kara." Maggie said with a devilish grin.

"I swear you guys only invited me to torture me." Kara sighed.

… **...**

After everyone had gone to bed, Kara got dressed and snuck out of the window. Lena laughed.

"Have fun going down the chimney dear."

"I still don't know why I gotta do this."

"Maggie says Max is sneaky. What if he wakes up and sees you coming in the front door? You can't ruin his perception of Santa."

"Fine." Kara huffed and flew off. Lena took the presents that Kara had left and silently made her way downstairs. She could hear the kryptonian mumbling to herself as she crawled out of the chimney. "Rao!"

"I assume you said some bad words."

"You would too." Kara sneezed. "I think the real reason those two wanted me to crawl down their chimney was to clean it."

"I'll join you for a shower." Lena said trying to cheer her girlfriend up. Kara nearly tripped.

"Help me put these under the tree and fill the stockings!" Lena chuckled and helped Kara. The two worked quietly and quickly. Kara dusted her hands off and admired their work. Max would be happy in the morning. "Cookies!" Kara exclaimed as she grabbed one and shoved it in her mouth before grabbing another.

"Santa you need to be healthy. Eat your veggies." Kara made a disgusted face.

"I am healthy! I'm super Santa!"

"Eat your veggies dear." Lena said as she leaned close to Kara's face. Kara blushed and dropped her cookie back on the plate. "The quicker you eat everything on that plate, the quicker we get that shower." She placed a quick kiss on Kara's lips and started to move away when Kara pulled her back for a longer kiss. Kara quickly ate everything on the plate and downed the milk.

"Done." Kara said as she picked Lena up bridal style. She had a hungry look in her eyes and Lena felt a shiver go down her spine as she smiled.

"Take me super Santa." With that, Kara walked out the front door with Lena in her arms. Neither of them noticed the little boy sitting on the staircase with his mouth open.

… **...**

The next morning, Max had woken everyone up and they slowly gathered downstairs. He barely looked at Lena and Alex wondered why. They sat around the tree as Max looked at the empty plate and glass on the table.

"Look sport. Santa ate the veggies too!" Maggie said as she ruffled her sons hair. She stole a glance at Kara who was looking at the wall.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we should give Santa veggies anymore." He looked at the ground and then Lena and Kara.

"Why?"

"Well...I saw Auntie Lena kissing Santa Claus and then Santa ate the veggies. Then Santa carried Auntie out of the house."

"What!?" Maggie looked over at Kara and Lena who were blushing furiously at this point. Alex had jumped up and smacked them both upside their heads. She grabbed a present and handed it to Max.

"Let's open presents!" Needless to say, Kara was not allowed to be Santa ever again.


End file.
